Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile electronic devices. Just one example is a smartphone. The extent of the proliferation of such devices is readily apparent in view of the fact that many people own multiple cell phones that fill various roles, such as work communications and personal communications. In most mobile electronic devices, battery power is limited, and increased battery life is an important goal.